Poder Puro
by mat321
Summary: Anakin con el corazón destrozado por la traición de padme y su "hermano" obi-wan, planea volverse mas fuerte y hábil y se va al hiperespacio en busca de su destino
1. Prologo

**Hola como les va aquí les traigo una historia de Star wars por que me he obsesionado maso menos con esta serie y aplico en concepto y los poderes a mis demás historias de animes xD.**

**Siempre me he preguntado que hubiera pasado si Pádme hubiera engañado a Anakin mientras este estaba en una misión en las guerras clon.**

**Derechos: Star wars no me pertenece T.T pertenece a Lucasfilm si no haría las pelis del universo expandido u.u**

**Prologo**

Era el año 20 ABY estaban en plena guerra de los clones por toda la galaxia, los separatistas con su gigantesco ejercito de droides y la Republica con su Ejercito de Clones y los jedis, en esta guerra se estaba formando un personaje llamado el "Héroe sin miedo" llamado Anakin Skywalker, que en este momento estaba regresando de una Batalla en el planeta de Kashyyyk, donde habían obtenido una victoria contra el ejercito Droide ya que esta era la segunda vez que intentaban conquistar ese Sistema, Anakin estaba bajando del crucero estelar ya que había llegado a Corurcant, el estaba ansioso ya que quería ver a su esposa Pádme, el la amaba con una gran locura, siempre rezaba a la fuerza que ella estuviera bien durante su ausencia de meses en misiones y las batallas, fuerza cuanto la extrañaba en esos meses fríos en el borde exterior o las batallas en los planetas del núcleo.

Anakin estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su apartamento cuando se encontró con la padawan de Luminara, llamada Barriss, era una joven mujer de la especie miriliana, era bastante atractiva, pero claro nunca se compararía con su esposa Pádme.

Buenas Maestro Skywalker.-dijo Barriss haciendo una reverencia hacia el caballero jedi que la imito, Barriss desvió la mirada algo nerviosa.

Maestro Skywalker, me entere que habías obtenido la victoria contra el ejercito de los separatistas, en Kashyyyk.-dijo Barriss con una sonrisa.

Si estuvo difícil pero valió la pena ya que el sistema sigue asegurado.-dijo Anakin con una sonrisa.-Bueno Barriss ha sido un placer hablar contigo, pero tengo un asunto bastante importante que tengo que atender.

Ambos jedis se despidieron y Anakin siguió subiendo las escaleras donde estaba su apartamento donde vivía junto con Pádme, no escucho ruido y abrió la puerta de la casa, no vio a nadie y el supuso que estaba durmiendo en su habitación, Anakin avanzo hacia su cuarto que compartía con Pádme y cuando lo abrió, no creyó lo que estaba viendo, hay estaba Pádme, pero no estaba sola estaba con Obi-wan y se estaban…besando….BESANDO...

**POV Anakin**

Un sin fin de emociones corrían en ese momento por mi interior, sentía tristeza, odio y dolor, no principalmente dolor y tristeza , eran un dolor mas grande de el que sufrí en Tatooine cuando perdí a mi madre por los moradores de las arenas, era un inmenso dolor que sufría y no podía soportarlo era demasiado, cerré la puerta con cuidado ya que ellos no se habían percatado de mi presencia, solo sentía morir y un vacío eterno..me senté y comencé a llorar de dolor era lo que sentía…dolor…dolor…

**Fin POV Anakin**

Anakin sentía a morir, era lo que pensaba, todo lo que su esposa le había dicho de que lo amaba y que le seria fiel y pasaría toda su vida amándolo eran mentira…MENTIRA…Anakin sentía la ira, el dolor que sentía en ese momento en su corazón, simplemente no podía soportarlo, se quería morir, realmente todo lo que quería lo abandonaba o traicionaba.

De pronto la puerta se comenzó a abrir mientras el sollozaba y hay apareció Pádme junto con Obi-wan el que lo había considerado su hermano, el que lo ayudo y el que lo entreno por mas de 10 años, ambos se sorprendieron que el estaba allí ya que según los informes Anakin no regresaría en por lo menos en 1 mes.

Anakin desde cuanto tiempo estas aquí?.-pregunto Pádme con algo de miedo.

Anakin no respondió solo se paro y vio por la ventana unos segundos y luego vio a los dos, ambos notaron que los ojos de Anakin no eran los mismos, eran diferentes no había esa determinación y ese amor que siempre demostraba al ver a Pádme y no estaba esa hermandad que demostraba al ver a Kenobi, solo demostraban dolor y tristeza, ambos supieron por que.

Anakin no es lo que tu creías.-dijo Pádme tratando de abrazar a su esposo que pronto su cara cambio a uno de ira y odio puro, sus ojos miraban a Pádme con odio y solo odio y dolor.

Vamos entonces dime que es, vamos que es cuando abrí la puerta los vi besándose.-dijo Anakin con una voz cargada de enojo.

No Anakin no es verdad.-dijo Obi-wan pero Anakin solo saco su sable de luz.

Por que Pádme, por que yo te amaba y tu te burlaste de mi.-dijo Anakin con dolor en su voz.

Tu siempre, estabas lejos, siempre en misiones, me sentía tan sola.-dijo Pádme bajando la mirada y Anakin cerro los ojos, tratando de no soltar lagrimas.-haci que por eso pediste unas vacaciones no "maestro".-dijo Anakin mirando a Obi-wan, este no dijo nada.

(no tengo nada, ya no hay nada que me ate a este lugar).-penso Anakin, inspiro aire con fuerza, Obi-wan conocía a Anakin lo suficiente, para saber que eso no era buena señal y saco su sable de luz y se puso al frente de Pádme.

Estoy harto de esta mierda.-dijo Anakin y guardo su sable de luz y controlo sus emociones por rara vez en el, pero luego supieron la razón, salto una tremenda oleada de fuerza, tan grande que ni Obi-wan la pudo cubrió y salió disparado contra el muro y lo atravesó causado con la fuerza que había sido lanzado, Anakin miro a Pádme, ella estaba asustada, nunca en su vida había visto a Anakin de esa manera, tan molesto y enojado y estaba en todo su derecho, el la había engañado con su hermano su maestro, ella se sentía tan culpable.

Anakin la miro y derramo una lagrima de dolor que corrió por su mejilla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su apartamento, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, vio a Pádme que lo detenía con su abrazo.-Por favor no te vallas, te amo Ani, por favor, fue un error, perdóname por favor.-dijo Pádme derramando, lagrimas, pero Anakin la miro sin sentimiento, ella estaba horrorizada, Anakin nunca la había visto de esa manera, una mirada tan fría, sin sentimiento y solo cargada con ira y dolor , Pádme jamás creyó que Anakin le daría esa mirada..a ella.

Anakin la empujo y ella callo sentada al piso, solo derramo un par de lagrimas y salió por la puerta.

Anakin…NO…por favor..perdóname….Ani por favor no te vayas.-decía Pádme con lagrimas en sus ojos pero Anakin no la hacia caso solo camino hasta salir del departamento y luego del edificio.

Pádme se quedo en el piso llorando.-(Que he hecho..por favor Ani perdóneme, no me dejes, te amo..maldita sea soy una estúpida).-se decía mentalmente Pádme llorando en el piso.

**A las Afueras del Edificio….**

Anakin salió con dolor en su corazón, Pádme era su razón para vivir y "ángel" ahora el ya no tenia nada mas que sus poderes, no tenia nada.-(no esto no va a acabar así, ellos creen que me voy a suicidar, pues no, no me dejare vencer por el odio, me voy a volver el jedi mas fuerte que jamás haya existido, nunca se volverán a burlar de mi, pero lo hare solo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie).-penso Anakin con determinación y se paro y se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Anakin fue al templo jedi y cogió una mochila que estaba en la sala de entrenamiento y comenzó a llenarla de las cosas necesarias, la mayoría créditos de la republica y dinero de otros mundos a los que el iría y por si acaso mundos que no estaban fichados en la republica.

Anakin luego de llenar 2 mochilas con las cosas necesarias fue a un hangar donde estaban naves del Ejército de la republica, el sabia que tenia que darse prisa ya que Yoda sentiría una perturbación en la fuerza que lo rodeaba y no deseaba ser molestado por los jedis que se encontraban a su alrededor.-no me detendré, ustedes me han limitado toda mi vida ahora no, yo domare el lado oscuro, en vez de que el me dome a mi ya lo verán.-dijo Anakin antes de coger una nave maso menos grande (del tamaño del Halcón Milenario pero no ese).

Tiene permiso de la Republica para salir al espacio.-dijo la voz de un clon, Anakin no dijo nada y solo corto la comunicación y comenzó a despegar y salió a la fuerza del astillero, salió al Hiperespacio.

(no me verán en años, solo espero que seas feliz con el Pádme).-penso Anakin y derramo una lagrima y entro a la velocidad luz.

**Bueno hasta aquí la nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado y que esta historia será algo nueva ya que he visto los fic y este será un Anakin/harem (muchas mujeres para el), ya verán y si estará Pádme en el harem ya verán xD**

**Ademas me traume ya que la mayoría de fic son Yahoi (escalofrió en la columna del escritor), dejen sus reviews, chao chao**


	2. De Vuelta a la Action

**Hola como están aquí vuelvo luego de años les pido perdón con mi tardanza que ya acabe mis exámenes y estoy escribiendo los capítulos respectivos para mas fic pero lo hago mas rápido que puedo para que salga todo bien.**

Respuestas:

**Yo: ** que bueno que te haya gustado y este es el primer Anakin/harem xD

**Core Nakisawa: **me alegra que te haya gustado pero le doy prioridad por igual a mis historias para que estén niveladas.

**Advertencia: **En esta historia la cronología cambiara por completo, no habrá imperio galáctico les voy avisando, esta será una trama por completo fuera de la historia original, las Guerras Clon serán mucho mas largas pero bueno aquí les va.

**Capitulo 1: De Vuelta a la Acción**

Habían pasado 5 años….5 años desde que Anakin Skywalker deserto de la orden Jedi y de la Republica por razones desconocidas, era el año 17 ABY, habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, Pádme Amídala la ex–senadora de Nabo había estado en un estado de depresión total no hablaba con nadie mas que con su protector de seguridad se decía que lloraba en las noches en su cuarto, otro caso era Obi-wan este se había vuelto frio y gris ya no era el jedi dedicado que todos conocían, otras cosas en el habito galáctico habían pasado como la muerte del Canciller Palpatin, este había muerto dos años atrás nadie sabia como por que cuando llegaron a la habitación del canciller habían destrozos por doquier y parecía que había habido una batalla laser y vieron al Canciller clavado en la pared y en su mano un sable de luz arriba decía unas marcas **La Próxima vez miren a su alrededor en vez de afuera los Sith están por doquier, **los jedis se alarmaron por esto y empezaron a entrevistar a todos los senadores y cualquier autoridad, descubrieron a varios traidores y contrabandistas de los separatistas, la guerra siguió bastante tiempo las tropas y los clones seguían produciéndose, desde ese momento se habían mandado a elecciones y gano Pádme Amídala convirtiéndose en la nueva jefa de estado.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en Courscant , donde una nave aterrizaba en el hangar y de ahí salía una figura encapuchada y el rostro no se lograba ver.

Valla an pasado 5 años desde que estuve aquí oficialmente..jajajaja…me pregunto que habrá pasado en estos años jajajaja.-dijo el encapuchado.

**En la sala del senado….**

Nos encontramos en la sala del senado donde los diferentes representantes de los sistemas estaban discutiendo sobre la situación de la guerra.

Cancillera Amídala por favor prosiga.-dijo uno de los guardias a Pádme quien empezó con la explicación.

Muy bien voy a comenzar desde cero, en estos cinco años y desde la muerte de el Lord Sith Palpatin por un héroe misterioso que salvo prácticamente a la Galaxia de la esclavitud pero ahora los separatistas, esta guerra se ha prolongado bastante son 8 años de guerra en el que vamos, estamos en crisis en este momento nuestros soldados clon están siendo eliminados ya que los separatistas están ganando territorio en esta guerra y lamento decirles que están ganando la guerra y yo he tratado por todos los medios posibles que esta guerra acabara en paz pero ellos, el Conde Dooku y su aprendiz Ventress Asajj han estado diezmando a nuestras fuerzas y desgraciadamente los jedis no son los suficientes para proteger la Galaxia entera.-dijo Pádme con su voz triste y preocupada, todos los senadores estaban en silencio no tenían muchas opciones para dar, la republica estaba en crisis.

Que hay de el antiguo general Anakin Skywalker, si el esta con nosotros ganaremos, no era el elegido?.-dijo uno de los senadores haciendo que todos asintieran y comenzaron a pedir que buscaran de nuevo al "Héroe sin miedo", los jedis se tensaron al igual que Pádme quien derramo una lagrima traicionera.

El se fue ase años, abandono la republica y nadie sabe donde encontrarlo.-dijo Pádme, ocultando la tristeza que llevaba dentro de ella al tener el fatídico recuerdo de esa terrible noche.

Hay que buscarlo, el es la esperanza de la Guerra.-dijo Orn Free taa del planeta Rylotn.

Encontrarlo ya tratamos hemos, localizarlo imposible es.-dijo el maestro Yoda subiendo cerca de Pádme y dijo en voz fuerte a todos en el senado.-encontrarlo no podemos pero decirles tengo que un dolor fuerte sufrió, cuando Skywalker se fue, sentí yo en la fuerza mucho dolor que poder explicar yo no puedo, regresar el no creo.

Cuando Yoda acabo de hablar todos se quedaron en silencio pero a Pádme se le salían las lagrimas de los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.-doy terminada esta sesión.-dijo Pádme y bajo a toda velocidad y salió del sillón volador (no se como se llama) y fue corriendo hacia una habitación vacía y comenzó a llorar.-no Ani…vuelve por favor…te necesito..PERDONAME.-grito Pádme con dolor en su voz quebrada y derramando lagrimas.

**Afuera en la ciudad…..**

La ciudad de Courscant era inmensa ya que todo el planeta era urbano, con mas de 1 billón de habitantes.

Nos concentramos en la figura encapuchada de caminaba por la ciudad tranquilamente, realmente no tenia un destino, solo iba a ir a buscar un hotel estaba caminando y se choco con una chica era una togruta, pero tenia una belleza muy rara en la raza, tenia un cuerpo desarrollado, parecía joven, lo que el encapuchado vio era una trenza de padawan que tenia.

Disculpe señor.-dijo la chica parándose del piso pero el encapuchado le ofreció la mano que esta acepto.

Cual es tu nombre linda.-dijo el encapuchado a la chica que ella desvió la mirada, pero un ligerísimo sonroja apareció en sus mejillas que el encapuchado logro notar a la perfección y sonrió por debajo.

M-mi nombre es Ahsoka Tano.-dijo la Ahsoka mientras iba a estrechar la mano del encapuchado pero este se la cogió y le dio un beso en su mano que la hizo sonrojar un poco mas.-(que es este cosquilleo que siento en mi estomago?).-se preguntaba Ahsoka en su cabeza.

Tu eres una padawan no Ahsoka?.-pregunto el encapuchado mientras comenzaba a caminar acompañando a la padawan.

Si señor, pero me podría decir cual es su nombre?.-dijo Ahsoka mientras el encapuchado dudaba si decirle o no su nombre a la togruta..-lo lamento pero en este momento no puedo revelarte mi identidad.-dijo el encapuchado mientras Ahsoka lo miraba con duda.

Al menos déjame ver tu rostro.-dijo la chica y el encapuchado dudo un momento pero se bajo la capucha y salió un chico bastante apuesto para los ojos de Ahsoka y tenia una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, media algo de 1,78 cm, con ojos azules y tenia la apariencia de alguien de unos 24 o 27 años de edad.

(valla si que es guapo….no no debo pensar en eso, yo soy una jedi no debo sentir esas emociones).-se recrimino Ahsoka mentalmente por pensar esas cosas.-y que estas buscando viajero?.-dijo tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

Busco el camino a un hotel.-dijo el muchacho sonriendo haciendo que Ahsoka se sonroje un poco e sus mejillas.-me podrías mostrar un hotel señorita?

Ahsoka lo miro y asintió, ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Courscant.

Y dime quien eres tu? O sea de donde vienes?.-dijo Ahsoka, el chico la miro por unos instantes.

Bueno yo tengo un origen humilde, no te lo puedo decir en este momento, yo fui una vez un jedi.-dijo esto sorprendió bastante a Ahsoka ya que no tenia la pinta de un jedi.-pero algo paso y me traicionaron de la peor manera posible, algo completamente imperdonable desde ese día me fui de este lugar para entrenar y viajar por toda la galaxia fuera de esta maldita guerra y fue muy bueno si me lo preguntas, tuve tiempo de conocer a muchas chicas y aumentar mis poderes.-dijo con orgullo en su voz causando la duda de quien es en realidad el sujeto.

Ambos siguieron caminando sin decir una sola palabra mas hasta que llegaron a un hotel bien acomodado y arreglado.-este es un hotel de su posición económica señor?.-pregunto Ahsoka al chico que asintió y le sonrió.-si este es perfecto muchas gracias Ahsoka.

Ahsoka asintió pero el muchacho le dio un beso en las mejillas y entro al hotel para alquilar una habitación, Ahsoka se quedo parada entre sorprendida y avergonzada ya que era la primera vez que un chico así le "coqueteaba" o al menos eso entendió ella y no le había molestado, pero en sus estudios en el templo había leído que los apegos y ese tipo de emociones estaban prohibidas en los jedis.

Para despejar esos pensamientos decidió ir a conversar con su amiga, la canciller Pádme, ella había sido su amiga de confianza y la consideraba como su hermana mayor, pero le preocupaba, el tiempo que la conocía ella sentía dolor en Pádme como si hubiera hecho algo horrible, pero ella siempre le había dicho que no se preocupara por ella y se concentrara en entrenar.

Ahsoka entro a la sala del senado donde se suponía que estaba Pádme pero vio que la sesión había finalizado, entonces vio al senador Organa salir de la sala, se acerco a el.-disculpe senador Organa sabe donde esta la senadora Amídala?, que necesito hablar con ella.-dijo Ahsoka con una sonrisa.

El senador Organa la miro y respondió.-no lo se Ahsoka se fue corriendo cuando termino la reunión y creo que fue a su habitación pero parecía triste y dolida.-a Ahsoka le sorprendió esto ya que ella nunca salía corriendo de una reunión del senado mas en estos años que estaba la republica en crisis por la Guerra, entonces agradeció y fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Pádme, cuando llego abrió la puerta con cautela y ingreso al apartamento no vio a nadie pero luego escucho varios sollozos y fue a la habitación de Pádme y con la cautela que caracterizan a los jedis abrió la puerta y vio a Pádme que estaba echada en su cama que derramaba lagrimas y susurraba.-Ani por favor vuelve…vuelve te necesito…vuelve perdóname te quiero….Ani vuelve.-decía una y otra vez Pádme pero volteo la cabeza y vio a Ahsoka que la miraba preocupada, ella se levanto rápidamente y se limpio las lagrimas.-dime Ahsoka que necesitas.-dijo Pádme tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible, Ahsoka la miro y comprendió que ella no quería dar explicación alguna.-bueno Pádme es que quería hablar contigo es por algo que paso en la tarde.-dijo Ahsoka con un tono preocupado por lo que Pádme asintió y la invito a sentarse al lado de ella en su cama.-y dime que es lo que pasa Ahsoka?

Ahsoka se preparo para hablar.-Bueno es que Pádme ahora ase unas horas estaba llendo a el templo jedi para estudiar unas cosas pero me tropecé con un chico de masomenos 24 o 25 años, estaba con una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro pero comenzamos a conversar y me callo bien y me trataba como un caballero y muy bien y me decía algunos halagos y me hiso sentir bien y no se sentí algunos cosquilleos en mi estomago y me sentía rara el no me dijo su nombre pero le pedí ver su rostro y me dejo verlo y al verlo era bastante guapo y muy alto y era imponente y me gusto pero me sentía bastante rara y nerviosa pero, según me dijeron en mis estudios en el templo que esos sentimientos no eran de un jedi, ayúdeme.-pidió Ahsoka, Pádme estaba bastante sorprendida ya que Ahsoka según sus palabras ella se sentía atraída por alguien a primera vista, eso era sorprendente y raro, así que decidió ayudarla.

Mi querida Ahsoka parece que te sientes enamorada de alguien.-dijo Pádme con una sonrisa y Ahsoka la miro sorprendida y con el rostro completamente rojo.-pero eso es imposible si solo hable con el una vez y lo vi una sola vez, no es posible que me haya enamorado, ademas esta prohibido por el código Jedi.-dijo Ahsoka tratando de negar lo que decía la canciller.

Mi querida Ahsoka cuando una realmente esta enamorado de alguien rompe cada regla del universo para que este junto con la persona que ama.-dijo Pádme con una sonrisa melancólica, Ahsoka miro al vacío.-mira Ahsoka por que no lo vuelves a ver en estos días a si te vas a asegurar de tus sentimientos y hasta que eso pase yo te voy a ayudar.

Ahsoka sonrió y abrazo a Pádme ya que ella era como una madre/hermana para ella y estaba segura que la ayudaría a resolver estos conflictos emocionales.

**En el hotel….**

En el hotel en la habitación 223, en un apartamento acomodado y con unos muebles de buena calidad y todo estaba bien acomodado, en el cuarto el chico, ahí estaba el echado pensando.

Muy bien es hora, van a ver, no se volverán a burlar ni limitarme nunca mas, esta guerra pondrá fin, para abrir a una guerra aun mayor, jajajajajajaja….eso pasara o dejare de llamarme Anakin Skywalker.-decía el tipo con la cicatriz en el ojo.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, cortito lo se pero es que no se me ocurría mucho pero les prometo que el próximo capitulo será de mínimo 4 mil palabras y después explicare la muerte de Palpatin y aquí será la Guerra como debería haber sido una Guerra en la Galaxia, ya que o sea 3 millones de clones o 16 millones de clones son muy pocos para una Galaxia, bueno el prox capitulo explicare puntos ciegos, al menos para llegar a lo 8 reviews para tener motivación os pero bueno.**

**Se despide Mat321**


	3. Inicio del Plan

**Hola como están todos por ahí, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic xDD**

**Respuestas:**

**Jfuentes878: **que bueno que te gusto pero lo del lado de Anakin tendrás que seguir leyendo para poder saber tu duda.

**Kinyi: **Todas tus dudas se responderás después en el transcurso de la historia.

**Sakura-tomoki: ** un Anakin oscuro que no se convertirá en nadie seguirá con su cuerpo xDD

**Erickson01: **jejej tal vez pase pero primero tienen que acabar la las Guerras Clon xD.

**Yo: **me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Strikerzerosv: **gracias.

**Leknyn: **la personalidad de Anakin es vengativa, pero para mi que era débil por aceptar el poder de otro en vez de hacerse fuerte el mismo.

**Core Nakisawa: **me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia y digo que tendrá unas 50 o 6º capítulos maso menos xDDD

**Chapter 2: Inicia el Plan**

Era una nuevo día en el Planeta de Courscant, todos los ciudadanos estuvieron haciendo sus obligaciones cotidianas, mientras tanto en la Orden Jedi salían los generales Jedi ya que o por una misión o tenia que ir de refuerzo para alguna batalla que necesitaban mas fuerzas.

Mientras tanto en la torre del senado estaba la Canciller Amídala hablando con algunos de los miembros mas importantes del senado, el maestro Yoda, el maestro Windu y el maestro Obi-Wan .

Senadora Amídala es un gran problema que hacemos canciller¡.-dijo el senador Organa bastante alarmado.

No lo se, primero cual es lo grave de la situación?.-pregunto Amídala para prestarle su atención a los maestros Jedis presentes.

Bueno, la situación es bastante delicada, en estos últimos 2 años de guerra nuestro ejercito de 4 millones de clones, se redujo a 2.345.000 clones, nuestros espías en los Separatistas, nos dicen que el numero de droides aumento a 2 mil millones, Canciller solicitamos mas refuerzos para nuestros ejércitos en el frente como 10 millones de clones o que comience a reclutar a gente de la población de la Republica, ya que tampoco hay suficientes Jedi, si no estamos peligrosamente cerca de la derrota.-comenzó a decir Windu con seriedad.

Lo que me pide, no es posible, no podemos mandar a hacer semejante cantidad de clones, ya que eso deshabilitaría a los Bancos de la Republica, tendríamos conflictos internos y eso es muy peligroso en estos tiempos oscuros.-dijo Pádme frunciendo el ceño.-que otra situación tenemos.

Bueno según nuestros comandos, los ejércitos Separatistas están volviendo a ganar terreno, ellos a eliminado a el 4º,7º,9º y 3º Ejercito Sectorial, hemos tenido casi 2 millones de bajas, han caído _Korriban, Tatooine, Geonosis, Mon Calamari, Queyta _y hemos perdido la región este de la galaxia, la mitad de nuestras fuerzas están en los sectores norte de la Galaxia en el Borde Exterior, 235.005 clones están en Kamino ya que creemos que los separatistas planean atacar a el planeta para obtener el ADN clon, tenemos 68.500 clones en el Borde medio luchando mas de 10 millones de droides, y desgraciadamente no podemos mandarles refuerzos, por lo que hemos ordenado la evacuación de la mayoría de planetas del Borde Medio y la retirada de nuestras fuerzas, hemos tenido cientos de jedis muertos, nuestras fuerzas están por los suelos a comparación de los Separatistas.-dijo Windu con una voz seria, pero en el fondo sonaba bastante preocupado.

Todos los senadores se vieron la República estaba perdiendo la guerra y eso era peligroso, muy peligroso.-que propone que hagamos Canciller.-dijo el Senador Organa al escuchar los informes de la situación de la guerra.

No lo se senadores y maestros, no podemos desestabilizar al banco, la población no tendría que comer o energía y no podemos hacerle eso a los habitantes.-dijo Pádme de forma decidida.

ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS PROPONES.-grito Obi-wan que no había hablado en esa conversación, todos lo miraron, no era común que el maestro Kenobi perdiera la paciencia, el se disculpo y volvió con su serenidad habitual.

Medidas extremas tendremos que tomar.-dijo yoda con su voz serena que le caracteriza.-un concejo tengo yo, que los ejércitos propios de los sistemas pertenecientes a la República se unan al frente con los Ejércitos de la Republica y que les pregunten que ellos donen dinero y provisiones para que alimenten a nuestros soldados y crear mas clones.-finalizo Yoda (nota: ustedes dicen pero la republica mantiene y da comida a los planetas, pero son PLANETAS ahí se puede cultivar alimentos ya que TIENEN tierras eso me pareció un error de las películas y series).

Todos lo miraron asintieron y cada uno se fue para poder continuar con sus obligaciones , parecía que Obi-Wan iba a decirle algo a Pádme pero llego un soldado y le dijo algo a Windu.-Obi-Wan nos comunican que los Separatistas están atacando **Bespin**, tenemos ahí 15 050 clones, necesitan refuerzos, iremos nosotros dos mas 5 mil clones mas para no perder otro Sistema en el Borde Exterior, VAMOS.-dijo Windu gritando lo último y Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta y fue detrás de Windu.

Pádme, decidió ir a su oficina a pensar y distraerse un poquito de el estrés que estaba sufriendo por no decir la preocupación, de pronto se le vino la imagen de Anakin a la cabeza.-Ani, donde estarás, espero que estés bien, por favor perdóname, vuelve.-susurro Pádme para derramar una pequeña lagrima y volver al papeleo y pensar en que haría con la situación critica en la Guerra.

**En las afueras de Courscant…**

Estamos en las afueras de el edificio del Senado, cierto tipo de capucha estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, tenia un solo destino, llegar al edificio de los senadores y al Templo Jedi, el sabia de la situación de la república, pero no podía llegar así no mas y decir que quería reclutarse a la guerra, el tenía un plan.

El encapuchado fue a los niveles bajos de la ciudad, donde solo están los mercenarios y los tipos de la mala sociedad, el encapuchado entro a un bar y pidió un poco de Sake, Ron y Tequila y que lo combinara todo, el cantinero se sorprendió bastante y se quedo mirándolo como si fuera un completo loco, bueno estaba en su derecho, solo o un verdadero hombre o un completo estúpido haría tal combinación de bebidas.

El encapuchado bebió la combinación de alcohol como si fuera un jugo de Fresa, lo que hizo al cantinero que se pusiera un poco azul, el encapuchado pago con una bolsa llena de muchos créditos, pero era BASTANTES, varios tipos que estaban ahí, vieron la cantidad que estaba llevando el tipo.

Oye tu pendejo ven aquí.-dijo un lagarto que cogió al encapuchado del hombro con fuerza.-que no me escuchas estúpido ven aquí y dame todo lo que tienes.

No pudo seguir hablando pues el encapuchado le dio un empujón que lo tiro al piso, todos se alejaron y el lagarto se pudo de 2 patas y varios mercenarios de diferentes especies se pararon y sacaron sus pistolas y le apuntaron, justo un jedi con su padawan estaban por ahí, era el maestro Plo y su padawan Ahsoka Tano quienes estaban investigando sobre un traficante de armas, ambos jedis vieron la proveniente pelea que iba a suceder e Ahsoka iba a interferir pero su maestro la detuvo y le negó con la cabeza.

Los mercenarios comenzaron a disparar contra el encapuchado pero este levanto sus manos y creo una gran oleada de fuerza y a todos los voto, varios mercenarios se pararon y sacaron algunas espadas que tenían, el encapuchado agarro dos mangos de espadas laser que tenía en su cinturón y las activo, salió primero una hoja de color rojo, los jedis al ver creyeron que era un Sith y agarraron sus sables laser, pero de la otra salió una hoja de color verde y comenzó a cortar las espadas y de su mano salieron unos rayos de fuerza, matando a tres mercenarios al acto, todos los mercenarios vieron con miedo y salieron corriendo del lugar, el encapuchado guardo sus sables y miro a Ahsoka y Plo que estaban viéndolo bastante impresionados.

Quien eres tu?.-pregunto el maestro Plo y el encapuchado no respondió mas bien se sacudió el polvo y comenzó a salir del local.-Oye te he preguntado algo quien demonios eres tu?.-pregunto otra vez el maestro, el encapuchado siguió sin responder.

Que bueno verte linda, como has estado.-dijo el encapuchado a Ahsoka y esta se sonrojo levemente, Plo la miro confundido.

Ahsoka acaso tu no conoces a este tipo?.-pregunto este a su aprendiz que se tenso un poco.

Bueno mas o menos ayer lo conocí pero no se su nombre.-dijo Ahsoka rápidamente.

Plo asintió y vio al encapuchado que seguía sin decir nada, algo le resultaba extrañamente familiar en el, parecía que lo hubiese conocido antes.-Dime tu nombre si no serás tachado de Sith por el concejo Jedi.-amenazo el maestro y se escucho una carcajada proveniente del encapuchado.

Tengo una idea Maestro Plo, por que no combatimos nosotros dos, si tu me ganas te digo quien soy, si yo gano me dejaras en paz.-termino de decir el encapuchado, Plo lo miro con desconfianza, pero asintió, le pidió su sable a Ahsoka para estar nivelado con el encapuchado, el misterioso saco su sable de color rojo y el otro de color verde.

Comenzemos.-dijo el encapuchado y se lanzo hacia Plo y este se cubrió con los sables y soporto la fuerza del encapuchado y ambos comenzaron a chocar sus sables con bastante rapidez, Plo bloqueaba los movimientos del encapuchado con mucha dificultad, era muy rápido por no decir que también muy fuerte, Plo tenia bastante dificultad, Ahsoka estaba bastante impresionada ya que cuando conoció al encapuchado no parecía saber algo de las artes de los Jedis, y Plo era un miembro del concejo Jedi, que le pudiera dar pelea era impresionante.

El encapuchado dio un gran empujón de fuerza y Plo cayo al piso, el encapuchado iba a rematarlo pero este salto y prosiguió con el duelo, el encapuchado corrió hacia Plo y comenzó a dar fuertes sablazos hacia Plo, salto encima del encapuchado e intento quitarle el sable de la mano, pero el encapuchado desapareció y reapareció a un lado de Plo y lanzo rayos de fuerza hacia Plo que con las justas logro cubrirse con sus sables, el encapuchado comenzó a reunir una buena cantidad de fuerza en su puño derecho y le lanzo un golpe de fuerza a Plo que lo dejo tirado en el piso y lo envolvió en fuerza y lo levanto y le dio rayos de fuerza y lo empezaba a electrocutar y Plo gritaba de dolor.-PARA POR FAVOR LO ESTAS MATANDO.-grito Ahsoka al ver como su maestro era torturado, el encapuchado lo miro a la padawan y soltó un gruñido y dejo caer a Plo al piso.

Solo por que tu me lo dices lindura.-dijo el encapuchado y le dio un beso en la mano a Ahsoka y desapareció del lugar, Plo que se estaba levantando dijo.-Ahsoka, tenemos que ir rápido al concejo, este tipo puede ser un Sith y es uno inmensamente poderoso, vamos RAPIDO.-dijo Plo parándose y llendo rápidamente a el Templo Jedi, Ahsoka siguió a su maestro pero a un paso mas lento.

**En un Calle Oscura…**

Ahí estaba el encapuchado sonriendo maléficamente.-Bien Bien, los planes van según lo indicado.-dijo el encapuchado por debajo.

**En el Templo Jedi…**

El Maestro Plo llegaba corriendo al templo Jedi y entro y fue directamente hacia la sala del Concejo Jedi.

Cuando entro todos los maestros lo vieron.-Que tienes que decir Plo.-dijo Toda mientras Plo se sentaba en uno de los sillones del cuarto.

Maestro Yoda tengo algo que informar que me tienen preocupado.-dijo Plo mostrando preocupación que hizo que los miembros del concejo le prestaran atención.

Preocupado que lo tiene Maestro Plo.-dijo Yoda prestando la atención habitual que siempre mostraba.

Vera Maestro Yoda, hace unos momentos estaba con mi padawan Ahsoka Tano en las cales y sistemas mas bajos de Courscant para poder investigar sobre un traficante de armas que le daba armas a los Separatistas, cuando estábamos investigando vimos a unos tipos que estaban amenazando a un tipo encapuchado, sentí algo familiar en el, pero lo que me sorprendió mas era que saco un sable de luz rojo.-estaba diciendo Plo y todos se sorprendieron pues eso significaba que era un Sith o un Jedi Oscuro.-pero también saco un sable de color verde, acabo rápido con los mercenarios y uso la fuerza, luego le dije que me dijera que quien es, se reusó.-dijo Plo y todos los miembros del concejo fruncieron el ceño, de por que no lo obligo a decirle quien es.-luego me reto a un duelo, si le ganaba el me decía quien era y si el ganaba lo dejábamos en paz, yo no lo pude derrotar.-termino de decir Plo, a lo que todos se sorprendieron bastante pues no esperaban que un completo desconocido haya derrotado a un miembro de el Alto Concejo Jedi, y eso era preocupante.

Mmm, ese personaje un misterio es, de Shaak Ti y de Aayala Secura, será trabajo de ellas encontrar a este misterioso personaje.-dijo Yoda, las nombradas asintieron y salieron de la sala del concejo.

(Mmm este personaje causa mucha confusión en la fuerza, me pregunto si será el, después de tantos años).-se dijo a si mismo Yoda cerrando los ojos.

La noche comenzaba a caer en Courscant como también caía el comienzo de un Plan que cambiaria la historia de la Republica y de toda la Galaxia.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, les digo a los lectores de este fic que serán como unos 60 o 80 capítulos ya que tengo la historia planificada mas o menos haci que serán ese numero de capítulos, vamos dejen a los 15 reviews ayúdenme.**

**Se despide Mat321 **


	4. Duelo de Prueba

**Hola como están aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este gran fic, espero que les guste a ustedes lectores.**

**Respuestas:**

**Jfuentes878: **si que bien por Anakin Xd

**Leknyn: **No creo que logres saber cual es el plan de Anakin, pero será muy bueno xD

**Core Nakisawa: **obvio hare sufrir a Pádme de celos, pero tardara un poco ya que Anakin no se presentara inmediatamente con Pádme.

**Capitulo 3: duelo de prueba**

El maestro yoda ordeno que las jedi Shaak Ti y Aayala Secura, salieran inmediatamente a buscar al misterioso personaje que había derrotado con bastante facilidad a un maestro del Alto concejo jedi, Shaak Ti estaba algo confundida, ya que como era posible que un desconocido habría derrotado con facilidad a un maestro jedi, aun que fuera un Sith habría tenido mas problemas para derrotar a aun jedi de e calibre de plo.

Aayala Secura estaba emocionada al tener que descubrir un jedi o sith de ese poder, ya que tenia curiosidad, aunque ella lo ocultaba del concejo ella le encantaba combatir ya que le parecía un buen ejercicio

Ambas Jedi estaban conduciendo por los cielos de Courscant y fueron a los niveles mas bajos de la ciudad para comenzar a investigar sobre el misterioso personaje, bajaron a el bar donde les había dicho el maestro plo donde había combatido, entraron al bar varias cosas estaban destrozadas producto de la batalla de el maestro Plo, el cantinero se acerco a ellas.-salgan de aquí, vinieron aquí dos jedis y miren como han dejado el lugar¡.-grito el cantinero a lo que as jedis se pusieron serias.

Sabe a donde se fue el tipo de capucha.-dijo Aayala al cantinero.

No lose, se fue por el callejón de la costado, solo salgan de aquí¡.-grito el cantinero molesto y ellas solo fueron a correr por el callejón y sintieron una gran fuente de fuerza, que provenía del norte.

Con el apoyo de la fuerza fueron corriendo una gran velocidad hacia el norte, sentían la fuerza mas intensa cada vez, fueron mas rápido y vieron a una persona con una capucha que estaba corriendo aun mas rápido que ellas y lo empezaron a seguir, el personaje aumento aun mas su velocidad acelerando el paso, las chicas con bastante esfuerzo lo hicieron y se acercaron mas a el e intentaron cogerlo del cuello pero el sujeto salto y callo detrás de ellas, el sujeto les dio un enorme empujón de fuerza y las tiro a el pido y a una rápida velocidad saco dos sables de luz, una sable rojo y otro verde y les iba a clavas pero las jedis reaccionaron rápidamente y ambas sacaron sus dos sables de luz y se cubrieron del ataque que no solo era rápido si no muy fuerte, ambas saltaron y se pusieron de pie y en posición de guardia.

El sujeto fue con rapidez y movió a sables de luz contra las jedis que se cubrían con dificultad.-quien eres tu?.-grito Aayala al hacer un empujón de fuerza, que el encapuchado recibió y ni se inmuto.-ERES UN SITH.-grito Shaak ti al ver que no se inmuto al recibir el empujón de fuerza de su compañera.

Yo no soy ni la luz, ni la oscuridad.-dijo el encapuchado y fue contra Shaak Ti que se cubrió con dificultad, ataco a el encapuchado con una combinación de movimientos rápidos, pero el encapuchado con un solo sable, y ambos chocaron sus sables y se quedaron ahí intentando hacer ceder al otro pero al final el encapuchado logro hacer ceder a la chica y la tiro al piso, le iba clavar el sable pero se agacho y Aayala secura le dio sablazo que esquivo pero al capucha se rompió y se callo, y revelo un rostro de un chico de cabello marrón con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y era bastante atractivo con el traje casi rasgado, Aayala se sonrojo muy levemente y sacudió su cabeza para volver a atacar a el misterioso guerreo que reaccionó de manera inmediata y fue contra ella.

Shaak ti veía con atención el rostro del hombre, era muy atractivo, eso tenia que reconocerlo, pero había algo en el que le parecía familiar esa cicatriz en el ojo le hizo recordar algo que había pasado hace años..

**Flash Back 6 años atrás….**

Shaak Ti había regresado a Courscant luego de estar unas semanas en corellia ya que los Separatistas había intentado tomar por 2 vez el planeta, pero ella junto con el maestro Windu habían logrado detener el ataque, ella descansaría unos 3 días para volver al frente en el Borde Medio.

Ella entro a el templo jedi y fue para descansar un poco meditando, cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina vio a el padawan Skywalker que estaba sentado en una silla con un algodón en el ojo derecho, le pareció raro y fue a donde estaba el, el chico le agradaba y le parecía agradable desde niño.

Buenas Skywalker, dime que te ha pasado en n el ojo.-dijo Shaak Ti sorprendiendo a el joven padawan que la miro.

Bunas maestro Shaak Ti, no es nada, es que en Yavin IV, tuve un duelo con una Sith y antes de eliminarla ella me logro herir en el ojo y me ha dejado una marca.-dijo Anakin con un suspiro que la maestro Togruta sonrió, cálidamente.

Eso es bueno, tu siendo un padawan has logrado derrotar una Sith, tu llegaras lejos joven Skywalker, a ver déjame ver esa cicatriz, no debe ser tan mala.-dijo Shaak Ti y comenzó a sacar la venda con el algodón y vio la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la cara del joven peli marrón.

**Fin flash Back…**

Entonces ella lo logro reconocer, al joven Skywalker que se había auto exiliado hace como 5 años, no podía ser, ese joven que se había ido, había derrotado al maestro Plo, ese padawan les estaba dando una muy difícil batalla.

ME AYUDAS.-grito Aayala Secura a su compañera que estaba ida, ya que estaba muy cansada y ese sujeto no parecía cansado en lo mas mínimo.

No no puede ser….ANAKIN SKYWALKER.-grito Shaak ti y fue con su sable de luz y detuvo un ataque del sujeto que se había quedado quieto y con una gran sonrisa que les resultaba algo maléfica desactivo su sable laser.

Que a que te refieres con Anakin Skywalker.-dijo Aayala Secura confundida, pero luego de unos segundos comprendió lo que su compañera y vio al chico a los ojos y reconoció la cicatriz no podía ser, ese era el SKYWALKER.

Eres tu Skywalker.-dijo Shaak ti con voz seria viendo al sujeto que estaba mirándolas con una sonrisa burlona.

Valla y que se tardaron mucho en darse cuenta.-dijo Anakin con una mirada fija a las dos jedi.-y a que tengo el honor que dos de las mas bellas jedis me venga a buscar, que yo sepa no he quebrantado ninguna ley.-dijo Anakin.

Las dos jedis miraron a Anakin pero se sonrojaron levemente al escuchar las palabras hermosas, pero luego alejaron esos pensamientos no dignos de un jedi.-como que no has cometido ningún crimen, cometiste dos, primero traicionaste y te fuiste de la orden jedi y atacaste a un jedi del Alto Consejo.-dijo Aayala a lo que Anakin solo rio levemente.

Bueno lo se atacar a Plo el mismo se lo busco ya que yo solo me defendí, lo de abandonar la orden jedi fue por asuntos personales ademas, nunca me iba a volver fuerte ahí, ustedes me limitaban, bueno yo me largo adiós.-dijo Anakin para volver a correr pero fue detenido del brazo.

No te dejaremos ir.-dijo Shaak ti seriamente a lo que Anakin solo soltó una carcajada.

Que van a hacer, detenerme, ya debieron haber notado que ustedes no son rivales para mi, así que pueden hacer ustedes.-dijo Anakin con un signo de superioridad, las dos jedis se quedaron pensando, el tenia razón en ese aspecto, ellas no podían hacerle frente.-haremos cualquier cosa.-dijo Aayala y Anakin se quedo pensando por unos cuantos segundos.

Mmm ya se yo iré si tu preciosa me prometes una cita conmigo.-dijo Anakin con una voz de conquistador a lo que Shaak ti se quedo confusa y extrañada y Aayala se quedo un poco sonrojada, a ella le enseñaron que los sentimientos no iban en un jedi y que los lazos no existen, pero sintió algo extraño y la sangre se iba a sus azules mejillas.

Bu-bueno esta bien Anakin, pero vendrás de una vez.-dijo Aayala tratando de sonar la mas seria posible pero no podía fingir bien.

Bueno creo que con eso yo voy, pero ni se les ocurra romper el trato.-dijo Anakin y los tres fueron hacia el templo jedi.

Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia el templo jedi, luego de unos 10 minutos lograron llegar al tempo, Anakin se puso su capucha que la había vuelto a unir a su túnica, los tren entraron al templo jedi y fueron a la sala del concejo.

Los tres entraron a la sala del concejo donde estaban algunos maestros, de hologramas estaban los maestros Windu y Kenobi, Anakin al verlo sintió una inmensa rabia, pero necesitaba guardar la cordura y el control.

Valla rápido has venido tu.-dijo el maestro yoda al ver a las maestras y vio a el encapuchado fijamente.-quien eres tu? Atacar por que a el maestro Plo

El encapuchado sonrió de lado y se comenzó a bajar la capucha lentamente, hasta que rebelo su rostro, la cara de todos los maestros exceptuando el maestro Yoda se vieron sorprendidos y todos gritaron.-SKYWALKER..

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, ese Anakin es todo un loquillo, espero que si entran dejen unos reviews xD+**

**Se despide mat321 **


	5. Camino al Fente

**Hola como les va, perdón por la demora pero es que e tome un descanso de escribir y aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este gran fic.**

**Respuestas:**

**Ariel. : ** por el apoyo y no te preocupes si va a ver mas casi como 80 caps xDD obviamente lo continuare xDD.

**Leknyn: **que bueno que te gusto, este será mucho mas largo, no te preocupes xDD

**Strikerzerosv: **no aunque si me hubiera gustado trabajar en el guion xD

**Capitulo 4: Confrontación con los Jedis y Camino al frente**

Todos los jedis del alto concejo estaban completamente atónicos el chico "Elegido" el "héroe sin miedo" el muchacho que estaba destinado a poner el equilibrio de la fuerza y eliminar a todos los sith , el que se había ido hace mas de 5 años estaba frente a ellos.

La primera reacción de Kid-Mundi fue atacarlo y Anakin vio eso y activo su sable laser y bloqueo el ataque de Mundi y con un empujón de fuerza lo aventó a la ventana de la torre, todos los jedis presenten activaron sus sables pero Yoda se puso delante de ellos.-Calmarse, deben hablaremos esto sobre.-dijo Yoda con un tono de calma y todos lo miraron y vieron al Skywalker que estaba con la mirada bastante seria y con algo de enojo, todos los jedis del concejo desactivaron sus sables laser y se volvieron a sentar y vieron a el "elegido".

Por que te fuiste?, Skywalker.-dijo yoda con un tono de tranquilidad a el "héroe sin Miedo" que solo cerro los ojos como si esa pregunta lo llenara de enojo.

Eso no le importa a ninguno de ustedes.-dijo Anakin con sus ojos cerrados y con claro enojo y todos los jedis se miraron con algo de intranquilidad.

Claro que es asunto nuestro, necesitamos saber por que te fuiste si no vamos a juzgar tu juicio.-dijo Yoda tranquilinamente y Anakin negó.

Eso no se lo diré nunca.-dijo Anakin y el holograma de Windu hablo.

Escucha Skywalker una escoria como tu debe obedecernos, somos tu superiores y tienes que hacernos caso.-dijo Windu con la paciencia perdida y Anakin solo le sonrió de una forma burlona.

Cálmense todos.-dijo Yoda y Windu se callo, todos los Jedis se calmaron.-Puedes explicarnos por que volviste luego de tantos años?

Necesito un poco de economía para unas cosas que a ustedes no les interesan.-dijo Anakin haciendo que todos los jedis comenzaran a murmurar y Yoda volviera a poner el silencio.

Por que atacaste a el Maestro Plo y como lo derrotaste tan fácil y eres tan poderoso.-pregunto Yoda y Anakin solo se puso un poco mas serio para después hacer una sonrisa burlona.

Eso no es mi culpa que ustedes se hayan vuelto tan débiles y que yo haya entrenado tanto que haya superado sus habilidades.-dijo Anakin con un mirada que saltaba burla y sorna.

Yoda se puso a pensar, que harían ahora que lo habían encontrado, ellos necesitaban urgentemente mas jedis y mas refuerzos para sus ejércitos en la Galaxia ya que si los separatistas ganaban la guerra todo sería peor y la República seria destruida.-Anakin Skywalker como debo imaginar tu no volverás a la Orden Jedi no?.-dijo Yoda cosa que Anakin le mando una mirada de "no es obvio".-Quisiera contratar tus servicios para la guerra.-dijo Yoda haciendo que todos los jedis lo miraran e iban a protestar pero Yoda los miro y todos se callaran.-te ofrecemos un muy buen monto.-dijo yoda y Anakin solo negó con la cabeza.

Por que lo haría, los separatistas pagarían mas que ustedes.-dijo Anakin y todos lo miraron feo excepto Aayala y Shaak Ti, que bajaron la mirada.-Pero piénsalo ya sabemos que estas vivo, te buscaremos y al final lograremos encerrarte.-dijo Yoda y Anakin se puso pensar.

Luego de unos 5 tedioso minutos Anakin decidió hablar.-Aceptare pero con algunas condiciones.-dijo Anakin y yoda lo miro.-Primero no quiero que ningún político en especial la Canciller se entere que estoy aquí, segundo no quiero que cuestionen mis métodos de batalla y tercero quiero el control total de las tropas de Kamino para movilizarlo y poder disponer de el.-dijo Anakin y todos los maestros comenzaron a hablar.

Eso nunca pasara Skywalker, no puedes disponer de casi 300 mil clones solo bajo tu mando.-dijo Windu casi gritando y Kenobi solo lo miraba con y cerro los ojos.

Silencio maestro Windu.-dijo Yoda y Windu con algo de enojo se callo y Yoda miro a Skywalker.-por que quieres tener control de el Ejercito de Kamino.-dijo yoda y Anakin solo lo miro.-por que con esas tropas bajo mi mando puedo lograr volver empujar a los Separatistas al Borde exterior.-dijo Anakin y todos lo miraron aun no estaban de acuerdo.

Podemos concederte el control pero, la maestra Shaak ti y Aayala Secura también estarán contigo y tendrán control sobre el ejercito de Kamino.-dijo Yoda y Anakin le sonrió a las maestras y les guiño el ojo y asintió.

Puedo saber por que no quieres que ningún político sepa de tu presencia en la guerra.-dijo Mundi a lo que Anakin solo lo miro.-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Yoda se paro y fue enfrente de el y le estrecho la mano.-Skywalker debes ir a el cuartel general y luego iras a la armería para que vayas con un crucero a Kamino para que vuelvas a comenzar tus acciones en el frente.-dijo yoda y Anakin asintió.-ve luego te alcanzaran la Maestra Secura y Shaak Ti.-dijo Yoda y Anakin salió con una sonrisa en su cara.

maestras ya saben cuales son sus ordenes no?.-dijo Mundi a lo que ella asintieron.-ustedes tendrán que averiguar cuales son los verdaderos objetivos de Skywalker y vigilarlo.-dijo Yoda y ambas asintieron y fueron para alcanzar al Skywalker.

Anakin fue unos pisos mas abajo nada había cambiado, todo seguía relativamente igual y el recordaba todo con bastante exactitud todo ya que ahí entreno alrededor de unos 7 o 10 años, fue para el cuartel general que en teoría eran los niveles mas bajos de el edificio cuando entro vio a varias personas que estaban en computadoras organizando las restantes tropas que quedaban en Courscant pues realmente solo quedaban como 10 o 20 mil clones en el planeta y los organizaban como podían.

Disculpe podemos ayudarlo?.-dijo un clon que se acerco a el.

Necesito que me prepares un crucero estelar que lleva por lo menos 1 mil clones para el planeta Kamino.-dijo Anakin y el clon lo miro con duda.

Me puede decir su nombre y su rango.-dijo el clon y Anakin frunció el ceño.

Soy un nuevo general que el maestro Yoda me a asignado ademas soy un maestro jedi, ademas vengo con la general Shaak Ti y con Aayala Secura.-dijo Anakin y el clon asintió y fue para dar las ordenes a los demás, luego de unos minutos llegaron Aayala y Shaak Ti, pero estaban con una acompañante que la reconoció al instante era esa hermosa Togruta que había conocido el otro día la padawan de Plo, le lanzo una sonrisa sexy y la padawan se sonrojo.

Hola de nuevo linda.-dijo Anakin mientras besaba la mano de la padawan y esta se sonrojaba, Ayala frunció levemente el ceño y sintió algo que no sentía nunca era una especie de pequeña molestia al ver la imagen.

Ustedes se conocen?.-pregunto Shaak Ti

Si la conocí un día antes de que me peleara con su maestro.-dijo Anakin y las maestras asintieron y se pusieron a esperar hasta que luego de una hora se acerco un soldado clon.

General Secura ya esta listo el crucero y esta cargado con 1.230 clones para ir a Kamino.-dijo el soldado clon y se retiro y los 4 jedis fueron a el astillero donde se encontraba el inmenso crucero.

Disculpa el otro día no me dijiste tu nombre.-dijo Ahsoka a Anakin quien le sonrió de una manera sexy.

Mi nombre es Anakin Skywalker, pero no se lo digas a nadie.-dijo Anakin y Ahsoka abrió los ojos como platos ya que ella había oído que el Skywalker se le llamaba el "héroe sin miedo" y era un jedi altamente poderoso pero vio a sus maestras que le hicieron una seña que no dijera nada en aquel lugar y ella sintió pero dentro de ella quería preguntar bastantes cosas a el poderoso jedi.

Los cuatro jedi subieron al Crucero y este comenzó a despegar y salió al espacio y entro en velocidad de la luz y fueron hacia Kamino.

Disculpe Maestro Skywalker.-dijo Ahsoka con un tono tímido pero Anakin le sonrió y la miro con una mirada que derretiría a cualquiera y Ahsoka se puso roja.-No me llames así, solo dime Anakin si?.

Ok Maes..digo Anakin.-dijo Ahsoka y Anakin le sonrió y se fueron a pasear por el crucero y conversando.

Mientras tanto la maestro secura veía la imagen con algo de molestia y Shaak ti la veía con un poco de confusión a su amiga desde que entrenaron ambas en la academia jedi quien veía a Skywalker.-(que tanto lo mira, acepto que es guapo para su edad y es muy atractivo…..no que estoy pensando Shaak contrólate que eres una jedi que rechazo a un sin fin de hombres pervertidos, no vas a perder tu récor por un chico que es fácil 10 años menor que tu, pero al parecer Aaya ya perdió los escrúpulos).-penso Shaak Ti al ver a su amiga con la vista fija a el Skywalker.

Disculpe General, que haremos ni bien lleguemos ya que nos necesitan en el borde Medio ya que hay realmente necesitan refuerzos y según las comunicaciones en el borde medio han sufrido mas o menos entre 30 500 a 50 000 clones y solo quedan 25 300 clones en el frente del borde medio.-dijo un comandante clon con una voz de preocupación Shaak tu se quedo pensando en que en el borde medio había un grave problema.-(espero que Anakin sepa bien que hacer y realmente este de nuestro lado).-penso Shaak ti y luego de unos 5 minutos llegaron a Kamino.

General Secura ya llegamos a Kamino.-dijo un comandante clon y Secura que estaba distraída fue interrumpida.-ok voy a buscar al otro general.-dijo Secura fue en busca de Anakin.

General.-grito Secura y vio a Anakin quien estaba hablando de lo mas agradable con Ahsoka.-que pasa Aayala.-pregunto Anakin y Secura le dijo.-ya llegamos a Kamino.-dijo Secura y Anakin se paro y asintió.-descargamos a los clones que están en la nave?.-pregunto Aayala mientras caminaba al lado de Anakin y Ahsoka.

No, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, los clones se quedan en la nave, mas bien le puedes decir a un comandante clon que venga?.-dijo Anakin y Aayala asintió y los tres fueron a la sala de control del Crucero y hay también estaba Shaak Ti hablando con un comandante clon.-disculpe comandante, pero quiero saber cuantos clones hay en este lugar .-dijo Anakin el comandante vio a Shaak Ti y esta asintió.-General en Kamino hay 235.005 clones ya que tememos que los separatistas hagan un ataque aquí.-dijo el comandante clon.

Muy bien ahora díganle a los clones de aquí que 150.760 clones se irán del planeta y que se embarquen en 5 cruceros que hay en el planeta, pero antes iré a hablar con el líder del planeta.-dijo Anakin y bajo de el crucero y entro a la ciudad.

(que planeas Anakin).-se preguntaron las tres jedis viendo a Anakin entrar a la ciudadela.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ya Anakin va a entrar en el frente de la batalla, ya pronto entraran las batallas y las peleas con los Sith, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Se despide Mat321**


	6. SEgunda batalla de Bomis lV

**Hola como les va por ahí a mis lectores, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, lamento la demora, pero es que he estado escribiendo capítulos de otros fic.**

**Respuestas:**

**Guest 1: **no en este fic Dark Vader no existirá, Anakin será otra cosa XDD

**Ariel. : **no claro que no, no es de las chicas aunque habrá una mini guerra jajaja xD, pero primero tienen que acabar las guerras de los clones.

**Guest 2: **Lo que planea, no creo que lo logres desifrar xDDD

**Capitulo 5: Segunda Batalla de Bomis Koorl lV**

Anakin bajo del crucero y fue caminando a ver al líder de Kamino para avisarle al líder de Kamino, entro por todo el complejo de la ciudad, viendo como las generales al haber emitido la orden muchos de los clones estaban yendo a los cruceros para embarcarlos, Anakin siguió caminando hasta que llego a la cámara donde estaba el primer ministro Kaminoniano, entro y lo vio que estaba leyendo algunos papeles.-Ministro Lama Su.-dijo Anakin inclinándose con respeto, el ministro hizo lo mismo y ambos se sentaron en las sillas que se activaron.

Muy bien general?.-dijo Lama Su con curiosidad.-Skywalker, pero le sire q no diga mi nombre por favor o tendré que matarlo.-dijo Anakin de forma seria y el ministro asintió.

Bueno General Skywalker como va a ser el plan de ataque.-pregunto Lama su y Anakin saco un mapa virtual del borde exterior y comenzó a explicar.-Bueno de los 300 mil clones que hay aquí solo se quedaran 50 mil, el resto se embarcara y comenzaremos con el ataque en Bomis Koorl lV, ya que hay una importante fábrica de droides, si la derrumbamos parara una importante cantidad de droides, después iremos en asalto a Utapau, luego de recuperarnos quiero que nos haga un envió de 230 mil fusiles y cargas ya que no tenemos suficientes clones y reclutaremos a la población de cada planeta, después iremos a Toola y por último a Mygeeto con eso calculo que el ejercito confederado estará lo suficientemente debilitado para hacer un asalto al borde medio y las Colonias.-dijo Anakin sorprendiendo a Lama Su, ya que esa era una estrategia arriesgada y agresiva, pero no había otra opción mas que aceptar la propuesta de el general.

Como usted puede decir que vamos a cumplir en asaltar los dos primeros objetivos, 170 mil clones no creo que puedan contra 100 millones de droides que están en el planeta y los demás objetivos.-dijo Lama su no muy convencido.

Si estoy convencido ministro, ademas con mi guía si podemos, pero para el éxito de la liberación del borde exterior recuerde necesito esos 300 mil rifles y si es posible unos 300 mil mas para el final de la campaña.-dijo Anakin de forma seria Lama su asintió y se paro.-haré todo lo posible.-dijo el ministro, ambos se despidieron y Anakin salió con una sonrisa.-(bien con las armas que saqueemos de la batalla puede que tenga 600 mil soldados para el próximo mes, y para el final de la campaña tal vez 3 000 000 de soldados bajo mi mando, tal vez pueda acabar esta guerra antes de lo planeado).-pensó Anakin para si mismo y fue para el crucero principal y subió, fue a la sala principal para comenzar a planear la estrategia del ataque.

En cuanto tiempo van a estar embarcados las fuerzas?.-pregunto Anakin a Aayala quien estaba en el salón principal.-Bueno Ani todos los clones estarán en 1 hora, y estamos llevando 20 mil fusiles adicionales por si acaso.-dijo Aayala.

Ani?.-dijo Anakin con un poco de burla y un color rojizo subió en las mejillas de Aayala.-no no me confundí Ani…digo..Anakin…-decía ella con nerviosismo y Anakin se acerco con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Aayala se puso roja, pero se sacudió la cabeza y fue para el otro lado de la habitación, en la habitación llego Shaak ti y Ahsoka.-Bueno ya van a estar listas nuestras fuerzas, cual va ser el primer objetivo y cual va a ser la estrategia?.-pregunto Shaak Ti.

Bueno el objetivo es Bomis Koorl lV, la estrategia es que antes de que las tropas bájen yo ira a destruir lo que pueda, la toma de la capital es crucial, si derrotamos ahí a las fuerzas confederadas, podremos capturar mucho armamento, ademas la mayoría de sus fuerzas se concentran ahí y la fabrica es una de las principales.-dijo Anakin abrió el mapa del planeta.-bueno primero tenemos 170 mil clones, en el hemisferio Sur se encuentra la ciudad Capital, yo iré solo primero y los debilitare todo lo que pueda y cuando ya no exista amenaza los llamare a desembarcar, luego iremos a la conquista del planeta, según los informes la población es sometida por lo que lo mas probable es que nos den su apoyo y con las armas que traemos y capturemos podemos aumentar nuestras fuerzas a 300.500 soldados, eso hará mas rápido la conquista del planeta y el aumento de nuestras fuerzas, cuando yo los llame la primera oleada será de unos 1 000 o 2000 clones, de hay seguirán desembarcando mas, no se preocupen por la flote que cuida el planeta de eso también me ocupare yo.-dijo Anakin, las generales se sorprendieron pues Anakin decía en otras palaras que el iba a destruir la flota que cuidaba el planeta.

Que tan poderoso eres Anakin.-dijo Ahsoka con curiosidad, Anakin solo le sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro.-ya lo veras.

General, ya estamos listos para partir.-dijo un comandante clon.-bien despeguemos destino Bomis Koorl lV.-dijo Shaak ti y un total de 6 crucero y 4 transportes salieron del planeta y entraron en velocidad luz.

Comandante Clon dígame cuanto es nuestra fuerza en total con toda la maquinaria.-pregunto Anakin a un comandante clon .

Bueno general las fuerzas son 170.500 clones, 1.500 tanques, 500 naves-

Cazas, 200 cañones y unos 20 040 fusiles adicionales con municiones respectivas.-dijo el comandante clon mirando unos papeles.

Bueno no esta mal creo que al final de la batalla tendremos nuevas tropas como 300.234 soldados ya que la población del planeta es de 120 millones de habitantes.-dijo Anakin y comenzó a leer.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES…**

Señor pronto llegaremos cerca de la orbita de Bomis lV.-dijo un clon.

Detengámonos cerca, después destruiré la flota que rodea al planeta y bajare como dije en el plan, yo los llamara.-dijo Anakin, todos los clones lo miraron como si estuviera loco, este los miro mal y desviaron la mirada.-(que planeas Anakin por que estas tan confiado).-penso Ahsoka al ver a Anakin tan confiado antes de la batalla.

La velocidad luz dejo de dar y llegaron muy cerca de la flota confederada, eran 5 cruceros, 3 fragatas y 3 estaciones espaciales.-señor los separatistas están desplegando sus defensas y naves caza, nosotros hacemos lo mismo?.-pregunto un comando clon.

No dejen que se acerque.-dijo Anakin, el clon asintió y los cazas no se desplegaron, pero los separatistas se acercaban mas y comenzaban a disparar.

Señor tenemos que contraatacar.-dijo un comando clon, pero Anakin no le dijo nada, solo extendió la mano y todos los cazas separatistas fueron destruidos completamente, todos los clones, Aayala , Shaak ti y Ahsoka miraron a Anakin quien los miraba con burla.-sorprendidos?.

Anakin levanto la mano y como si estuviera estrujando el puño cerro la mano, todos se dieron cuenta de que un crucero separatista la parte de el comendo central estaba siendo destruido y luego Anakin movió la mano hacia un lado y el crucero se comenzó a chocar con otra nave separatista, ambas se destruyeron.

(Eso es imposible, como puede ser que Skywalker pueda con la fuerza destruir un crucero entero, al parecer no hace ningún esfuerzo, como es posible esto).-se pregunto Shaak Ti al ver a Anakin manipular los cruceros separatistas.

Anakin al parecer se concentro mucho y una de las fragatas separatistas choco con la estación espacial separatista y ambas naves se destruyeron, solo quedaban 3 naves separatistas, Anakin al parecer arranco un engranaje de una de las naves, las tres naves se destruyeron y toda la flota separatista fue destruida por Anakin.

Bueno que toda la flota avance a la orbita del planeta y se encuentran resistencia destrúyanla, quiero una nave para mi, que le lance de unos pies pies de la superficie y que todos los clones estén preparados para desembarca a mi señal.-dijo Anakin para ir a tomar su nave pero fue retenido por Aayala.-Anakin estas seguro de esto no es mejor que vayamos contigo y que los clones y todos nosotros ataquemos juntos.-dijo Aayala con preocupación en su voz.

No me has visto hace un momento, no te preocupes no los podre derrotar solo, lo que voy a hacer es despejar una zona segura para que haya las menos bajas posibles.-dijo Anakin y fue corriendo a la zona de despegue de naves.

Aayala, Ahsoka y Shaak Ti se quedaron un poco preocupadas por el Skywalker, pero decidieron despejar sus mentes y cada una fue para preparar a las tropas para el desembarco.

**Con Anakin…**

Anakin fue corriendo a el puente de desembarco y se subió a una nave de transporte y saco a los clones que estaban ahí.-Comandante lléveme cerca de los mil pies de la superficie, cerca de la costa de la ciudad principal.-dijo Anakin, el clon lo miro raro, pero asintió y se abrió la puerta de desembarco y la nave con Anakin despego y fue llevado a mil pies.-ahora clon abre la puerta.-dijo Anakin.

Pero señor.-iba a decir el clon.-usted no diga nada, haga lo que le ordene y retírese otra vez a la nave principal.-dijo Anakin de manera seria, el clon no dijo nada e abrió la puerta de la nave y Anakin alto y fue cayendo, el clon lo miro y volvió a la Nave.

Anakin caía cada vez mas rápido y era muy poca ya la distancia con la tierra, vio que había unos cuantos cañones en las orillas con varios droides en ellos, naruto lanzo un enorme empujón de fuerza, destruyéndolos y amortiguando su caída, Anakin vio una enorme cantidad de ejercito y material bélico, tenía que despejar esa zona para poder atacar.

Cientos de tanque se acercaban a el y muchos droides comenzaban disparar, Anakin activo sus dos espadas y lanzo un inmenso empujón de fuerza mesclada con rayos de fuerza destruyendo cientos de droides y tanques, Anakin lanzo sus espadas a una planta de explosivos que había hay y la hizo explotar abriendo un camino mas grande, pero muchos droides y tanques seguían viniendo y disparando Anakin salto y comenzó a dar diversos rayos de fuerza y grandes empujones destruyendo muchos tanques y droides, con sus espadas destruida a droides y maquinaria de guerra, Anakin guardo sus dos espadas y comenzó a concentrar fuerza y se hizo una esfera que atraía a todo su alrededor de 200 m y cuando se concentro todo lo hizo explotar la esfera (la del poder de Star wars the Force unleashed) y voló a casi todos los droides y las fuerzas separatistas de la playa, corrió hacia unos tanques que volvían y los corto a la mitad al grupo de 3 tanques que venía, vio que muchos ejércitos de droides volvían y sonrió de manera maniaca y levanto el dedo pulgar y de hay salió una muy pequeña bolita de fuerza y fue y se metió entre toda la fuerza separatista y de la nada exploto y fue una INMENSA explosión que voló gran parte de la fuerza de los separatistas en las playas, Anakin comenzó a lanzar decenas de esas bolitas a lo largo de la playa y de la zona del aterrizaje y cuando cerro su puno todas explotaron completamente aniquilando completamente a todas las fuerzas separatistas en las playas.

Aayala responde.-dijo Anakin en su comunicador.

Responde Anakin, necesitas ayuda?.-se escucho la voz de la jedi preocupada.

No mas bien el territorio esta listo, pueden desembarcar a las tropas, no hay enemigos en el área y creo que van a tardar un poco en volver, voy a despejar a la resistencia que queda en la costa, a 3 kilómetros esta la ciudad principal, si la tomamos vamos a tener mas facilidad en transportar tropas por el hemisferio Sur, inicien la operación.-dijo Anakin y comenzó a ver como las naves de desembarco comenzaron a descender y desembarcar a los clones y todas las tropas, Anakin fue corriendo donde vio una gran fuerza de droides que iba a la zona de desembarco, lanzo 2 bolitas de fuerza que los hizo explotar a todos, vio que no había mas enemigos cerca de la zona, tenían que desembarcar y preparar las fuerzas para el asalto a la ciudad principal.

Bueno pronto comenzara.-dijo Anakin mientras sus fuerzas desembarcaban en la playa.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y les quería preguntar si saben donde se puede descargar Civilitazion 5 para pc que lo quiero jugar de verdad, lo descubri y se ve muy bien. Si entran dejen un review please xD**

**Se despide Mat321 **


End file.
